


A talk in the rain

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Danvers insults and hurts Alex. She runs out into the park and one guess who's there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A talk in the rain

I couldn’t believe it. My Mum just offended and hurt me more than a knife or gun ever could. All I told her was that I worked at the DEO and that meant I was risking my life to save other people every day just like Kara. So I got into trouble for helping others but Kara didn’t. She was never fair to me it is always about Kara. Why was she so against me working at the DEO and why had she said that my Dad wouldn’t approve? 

I blindly ran out of the room I had to get out. Out of that place where I was never good enough never encouraged, never treated fairly. 

I ran down the street towards a place that held solitude. It started to rain not heavy raindrops but just a light sprinkle that wiped the tears down my cheeks even faster. I ran over to a bench near an old willow tree. I sat there sobbing for God knows how long. 

Was I never good enough was I always to be pushed down? I started to sob even louder. I had to let my feelings out. All the things I didn’t say were like wrecking balls inside my brain. I thought when I let them out I would feel better but I feel worse. 

“Alex?” 

A worried voice called out from a bit up the shadowy path but I recognized it instantly. I quickly tried to dry my tears even though that would be next to impossible in this light drizzle.

“Alex, what on earth is wrong? Oh my God have you been hurt?” His voice started to have a hint of hardness at the mention of me being hurt

“No, well yes” I stammered just before I started to cry again I knew I should pull myself together what sort of impression was I making on my boss. It was also none of his concern part of me wanted to shout at him to go away. But a huge part of me wanted him to stay here with me. 

“Alex, what happened?” He came and sat next to me on the bench I looked up and saw that his face was creased into a worried expression. 

Before I could think about it I told him everything that had happened between her and her mother. I started to cry again after I had told Hank everything. 

“Alex, listen to me.” Hank said with an intensity in his vice that made her look up

“You are the bravest, kindest person I know. Never ever be ashamed of yourself, never feel that you are not good enough for you are the best agent that there ever has been. You are worth more than you probably believe.” Hank told her with a strange look in his eyes that made her smile she felt butterflies take flight in her stomach for a reason she just couldn’t pinpoint. 

“Thank you.” I whispered lightly to him tears glistened my eyes making me look like a fallen angel 

I started to weep again but this time I had no idea why I was crying. Was it relive or sadness I shall never know. I felt Hank move over and he put his arm around my shoulders, hesitantly like he wasn’t quite sure if I would push him away or not. 

I didn’t mind I just kept crying, and for some strange reason I didn’t feel embarrassed that Hank had seen me cry. His strong arm around my shoulders made it known that no danger could befall me while I was here with him. 

After a while I stood up and Hank rose. For a moment I wondered if he would kiss me. But I quickly pushed the idea away, for he was a college and a widower. He made no move towards me.

“Go get some rest you’re going to need your strength.” He said quietly 

“Thankyou” I whispered before turning away to walk back to my apartment knowing that I would have to have all her energy to face my Mum again. Suddenly I wondered if Hank was still standing there or not so I turned around.

I saw Hank staring after me with a sad expression on his face. Still standing there watching her walk away. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he turned away to walk into the cold drizzle.

I reached her apartment I honestly did try to get to sleep but for all the tiredness I felt I just couldn’t get to sleep so I decided to head over to the DEO knowing that was the only way my would be free of my Mum. 

I had just reached the office when I learned about all the blackouts that were covering the city. Sighing I knew that I should check on my Mum. I started to walk out of the office and as I approached the apartment I remembered the words that Hank had said to me. 

Suddenly a huge smile was plastered onto my face and those few words gave me hope and courage to face my mother. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends suggested this ad it sort of built into this series. It was a bit to fluffy for me but I think it was okay. Please leave reviews and/or kudo's.


End file.
